


Was it the bite? Or the events afterward that screwed him

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beastliey?, If it's between a werewolf and half a werewolf?, M/M, Smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Draco is a werewolf, Harry was trying to find what was killing some life stock. But the full moon happened and Harry was hunted, bit and taken to a burrow. Where events ensued.





	1. Oops

Harry caught a glimpse of the moon between the trees almost smirked at the irony. He used to love the moon, but it was little hard to love it when you had lost you wand and was at the moment running for your life in a strange forest from a werewolf that was Draco Malfoy. He had come to the forest on the request of a friend to see what was going on. It was suppose to be a simple recon mission, which his two years in the field as an Auror had prepared him for. Now the reason he left seems a little foolish. 

Before he could fully think about it his foot slipped and he landed on the bush in front of him. The brambles of the bush stung, but the sight of what looked like a ten foot drop right underneath him. The bush was clinging to the edge of the cliff and held on for a second more before it and Harry dropped. He had about a second to panic before the ground caught him. All the air shot out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath and struggling to see though the pained tears that filled his eyes. After what felt like forever he managed to pull himself up onto his hands and knees before a growl sounded behind him. He had enough time to lift his head before a clawed paw caught his side and toss him at least five feet and spin him. This time he landed on his back. His glasses had flown off during his flight, but he managed not to scream. He also managed to lift his head to see four perfect rows of blood where the claws had ripped his side. 

“I’m dead” Harry wheezed as the werewolf jumped him. He closed his eyes and waited. Nothing happened. He peeked open an eye to see that the werewolf was standing over him, it’s face less than an inch from his. It cocked it’s head to one side before ducking down and sniffing at the claw marks, which were still dropping blood onto the forest floor. Harry slowly lifted his head but the werewolf suddenly growled. He dropped it back down, only to cry out in shock when a tongue ran firmly across one of the scratches. 

“Great, he’s going to take his time with me and have a drink before dinner” Harry panted out through the pain as the werewolf licked at his wounds. Strangely enough they stopped hurt so bad after a while and Harry found that his eye had drifted closed. 

“Stop you beast” A voice rang out from the top of the cliff. Harry saw the figure of a man standing there, but so did the werewolf. It’s head had jerked up at the cry and it was now staring at the man, who raised his arm. Harry caught a glimpse of a wand before the werewolf ducked and clamped it’s jaws around his left shoulder. He screamed for all it’s worth as he was picked up and the werewolf ran. He barely heard the man on the cliff yell one last time before he fainted from the pain. 

==============================================================  
Harry woke up, which was a great surprise to him. Part of him wished he hadn’t. The pain was near unbearable. On top of the bite on his shoulder and the his clawed side, his entire body ached from the fall off the cliff. He opened his eyes but shut them instantly as the bright light of day was shining right into them. He tried to keep quiet but a small, pitiful moan came from him as he blacked out again. 

=====================================================

The next time Harry woke, it was dark again. The moon shone peacefully through a small hole in the roof. Harry blinked. It wasn’t shining through an actual roof but through a rough hole between what looked like two branches. He slowly turned his head and saw even more roots. It looked like a burrow that was dug under a massive tree, but it was roomy. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head, hopping the spinning would stop. It was like a childs club house. Harry smiled at the thought but then a wet munching sound from outside brought him back. He had to leave. It didn’t matter why he was still alive but he could let the werewolf catch him again. In one corner of the burrow was a slit in the wall, which he guessed the previous occupant used for storage but it was big enough for him to slid through and hopefully small enough to keep the werewolf at bay.

Harry flipped over onto his stomach and bit his hand to muffle his scream. He didn’t draw blood but it did leave a strange indent. He slowly crawled forward but quickened his pace as the chewing sound from outside went silent. He wedged himself into the crevice just as the werewolf entered the burrow through a tunnel opposite of his hiding spot. He had full view of the beast as it made its way toward him, covered in the blood of whatever it was just eating. He pressed himself back as it jammed its muzzle into his hole and bared its teeth. The low growl vibrated his back teeth but it couldn’t reach. Harry stifled a sigh of relief but it was short lived. He wasn’t thinking of dying anymore, but of living. He was bitten by a werewolf, on the full moon. He was going to turn into a werewolf. Memories of Lupin rushed him as he thought of the hardships he had to endure. What would he do? 

Harry took a deep breath and thought about his family. Ron would be there for him, and defend him when others would try to judge him for being what he was. Hermione would fight to find a cure even harder, and help him brew the wolfsbane potion. They could all start gaining support for treating werewolf like people, just people that turn into wolves on the full moon. Maybe even get Draco in on it considering he was the werewolf that bit him. The thought made him smile again when he glanced down at his hand. It still had the indent, which was strange because the canine teeth were larger than normal. He reached up to poked one and it split a small cut on his finger. He didn’t know it happened so soon. He only gotten bit the night before, but he hadn’t fully transformed. He turned over his hand and saw his fingers were a tad longer than normal and his nails sharper.

A paw suddenly landed on his foot. He glanced down and everything seemed to stop for a second. He had forgotten about the werewolf. Harry made a mad scramble to get away but the paw jerked him towards the opening. He dug his newly sharpened nails into the ground but all that did was leave ruts into the dirt. He was about halfway out of the crack when he stopped. It wasn’t for lack of trying on the werewolf’s part. Harry had found a root partially buried in the dirt, and it gave him a hold. A normal man couldn’t fight off a werewolf in a tug of war but Harry was already stronger from the bite. He dug his fingers in a heaved himself forward but even with his newfound strength it was near impossible. The werewolf tried to get a better hold but it had grabbed Harrys trousers, which slipped right off and allowed Harry to escape back into the crack. He blinked in shock but then remembered, the claw marks on his side had nicked the top of his jeans, so they were already loose. Part of him wanted to laugh at the fact that he just got his pants ripped off, the other was deeply embarrassed on how he would be found. Huddled in a hole wearing a badly ripped shirt, underwear and one sock, which he had no idea when he had lost his shoes and the other sock. 

A deep growl came from the opening and was followed by a paw sticking through. He batted at him but he pressed himself as far as he could against the dirt wall behind him. Harry craned his neck around, trying to decide if he could dig his way out, but then he would be in the open and the werewolf could get him easily. He might have made more room for himself and it harder for the werewolf to reach him but if he moved at all, he could be caught and yanked out again. He was truly struck. 

“This is going to be a long night” Harry murmured, blinking at the roughness of his own voice. The paw had disappeared and was replaced by the muzzle. Harry watched as the werewolf craned its head from side to side before one eye peeked through. It gazed at him for a second before narrowing. Harry stuck his tongue out at it and the werewolf growled. Confusion set in. How could there be enough human in the werewolf to be offended by that. Harry wondered briefly what would happen if he flipped it off when the paw returned, but this time it didn’t attempt to grab Harry. A second paw followed and gripped the wall near the opening. Harry had a second to realize that the werewolf was going to dig him out before he made up his mind. He got his feet under him and braced himself against the wall. The werewolf heaved, making the wall crumble and as it did Harry shoved off. He shot out of the hole and dodged the werewolf that had stumbled back as the wall gave way. He got halfway across the burrow before his legs were knocked out from under him and he face planted on the floor. 

“Alright, now I’m going to die” Harry wheezed. The werewolf planted a paw on his back and pinned him to the ground. Harry struggled for a moment but then froze as the werewolf growled, its teeth inches away from his face. And they stayed like that for what felt like hours. Harry slowly let one muscle after the other relax until he was completely limp. He honestly was starting to get bored. He flicked his eyes to the opening in the rook to see that the moon was at full height and would be going down soon. Several ripples shot down his spin at the sight of the moon and a strange calm spread through him. The werewolf finally moved and started to lick his shoulder wound. Harry didn’t feel the same fear as before, but his eyes started to grow heavy and he let his mind drift. It bounced from one topic to the next but he kept coming back to Draco Malfoy. He knew long ago that he liked the Slytherin, and even more so liked the thought of them screwing, but he never did anything about it. These thoughts were the reason him and Ginny remained nothing more than friends after the war.

It was hard for him to believe that the blond was actually the werewolf above him, pinning him to the ground. Now that was a strange though, and one that was both welcoming and not helpful in the slightest. This time his mind didn’t need to wonder to think up of all the ways he wanted Draco. He gritted his teeth and tried to move away from the tongue that was still licking him, but it was licking his neck and leading his thoughts on. The very good thoughts that were bad for the moment. Like the thought of Draco pinning him and taking him or the thought of the glow in the man’s eyes. The sounds they would make or how the fact that his head was getting fuzzy at the moment. Harry managed to pull himself out of his thoughts but it didn’t make anything better. The werewolf had noticed his change in behavior. 

“Oh shit” Harry bit his lip so hard that it drew blood but the werewolf just watched him. It cocked its head from one side to the other. Harry panted and tried to wiggle forward but the pressure on his back suddenly increased. He flopped back down with a groan and felt his face heat up. He couldn’t remember if werewolfs recalled what happened during their change but either way it was embarrassing. What was worse was that it was getting harder and harder to think. He felt the wolf duck its head again and sniff him. Harry shuttered and glared at his hands, except they weren’t really recognizable as his anymore. That thought seemed to pull him briefly from the clouds in his mind. Without thinking he slammed with all his might against the ground in front of him and shot backward. He didn’t get far. Apparently when the werewolf had kneels closer, it had placed it’s thigh between Harry’s legs and he was still hard. 

Harry groaned at the sudden friction and everything rushed back into him. The next thing he knew the werewolf breath was on his lower back, which was burning up. He shuttered as teeth grazed down before ripping off his remaining cover. The werewolf was just as slow as before. Sniffing and licking different spots but this time Harry would jerk and whimper, which made the werewolf make a different noise that wasn’t a growl. Harry felt his mind start to shatter as the werewolf slid his tongue in his entrance. He practically howled as it went slowly deeper. He couldn’t say how long it lasted, but it was all over too soon. He managed to crawl to his hands and knees, not remembering when the werewolf had lifted the paw that had pinned him. His head fell between his arms and he fought the trembles. The werewolf crawled over him and nuzzled the back of his neck, making Harry wonder if even the werewolf had ever down this before either, or if it was the fact that Harry felt more like another werewolf at the moment then he did Harry Potter. 

Then he realized nothing much was happening. The werewolf had done most of the work it seemed. Harry was opened up and ready, they were lined up. With every panting breath he felt the member brush him but they both were still. Harry lifted his head and peered back, only to see the clear eyes he had dreamed of so often. It hit him. The werewolf that was Draco Malfoy was somewhat conscious of what was going on, but he was waiting for Harry to give him full permission. Harry let his head drop back down and stifled a groan at the thought. It was more of a turn on then being pinned. He thought about it thought. Even if it was his imagination that Draco was waiting, he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t even brace himself before he slammed his body back. He screamed, but it was drowned out by the werewolfs howl. Harry managed to gasp for breath before he was being fucked. It seemed the werewolf in both of them no longer had the power to restrain themselves. Draco was using a hand and even his chin tucked over Harry shoulder to keep him in place, which was hard because he was withering as each stroke hit home perfectly. He was too far gone to hold back and came first, not that it mattered cause Draco was right behind him. Harry felt tears race down his face as he was split in half. Nothing made since, it was pleasure and pain. Teeth met his shoulder again and the last thing he heard was his own scream. 

========================================================

A high pitched sound kept fluttering around. Harry dragged his arm up to cover his ear but it didn’t help. He opened his eyes, which landed on a little brown bird that was sitting just above that hole in the roof. The bird was singing. Harry glanced down and snatched up a pebble. It was the size and muggle quarter, so the next part was easy. He focused his magic on the pebbled and the next second it bounced out of his hand, though the hole in the roof and smacked the bird. Harry blinked as it flew away. He had meant for the pebble to make a bit of noise, not actually hit the bird. 

“Um…Good Morning?” A slightly nervous voice sounded behind him. 

“It would be better if my headache would go away” Harry snapped before he turned around. It was actually Draco Malfoy, not werewolf Draco but human Draco was laying literally right behind him. The memories of what they did snapped back to his mind and he felt himself blush. “Um… how much do you remember?”

“Well…” Draco shuffled around and Harry yelped at the sudden movement. He let his head drop back down as waves rolled over him, some pleasure but mostly pain. “Sorry! Sorry, I shouldn’t have moved”

“What?” Harry lifted his head again but this time it wobbled. He did get a glance behind him and saw that Draco was still buried in him. He stiffened in shock and this time it was Draco’s turn to yelp.

“Don’t do that” Draco hissed, his forehead pressed against Harry’s neck. 

“How is this even possible?” Harry did it again and Draco slapped him lightly on the ass. 

“Werewolve’s are technically part of the canine family, which a knot binds the mating pair together to make sure it sticks” Draco explained in a slightly condescending manner. “Though I’m not sure if anything like this has every happened before, cause I never even thought about sex with a werewolf. It’s might not have ever happened before this, or people were too embarrassed about it to say anything” Harry waited for a second before responding.

“Well, we know it’s not the first time someone has thought about having sex with a werewolf. I thought about for a long time after word you were one, but I never did think about it during the full moon”

“You wanted ...me?” Draco wheezed, his jerking movement making them both groan and breathless. 

“Isn’t that shocking when you think about it” Harry flopped down, too exhausted to keep craning back to see him. He shutter as the knot finally slithered out.

“We need to get you cleaned up and something on those wounds” Draco clambered to his feet but Harry decided he wasn’t going to have the strength any time to move. So he didn’t. He could hear Draco shuffling around behind him but he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think just yet. Hands suddenly flipped him on his back before scooping him up bridle style. Harry dug his fingers into Dracos clothed shoulder at the flash of pain that came from the sudden movement. He also didn’t like the feeling of all the cum leaking out.

“Maybe you’re right” Harry let his head fall against the blonds shoulder. He should contact Hermione and tell her a modified tale of what happened and start to work on what to do. To tell her he was alright. He should have also worried about where he was being taken and how he was still mostly naked, being that his shirt was a few tattered strips of cloth but it was still on him. 

“What the Hell were you even doing out here?” Draco snarled out suddenly. Harry tilted his head back and studied him. 

“I was looking into the rumors of a werewolf cause of missing life stock” Harry murmured through a yawn, letting his head fall back down once again. He was sure that he was going to sleep for a week. 

“But why? I thought you weren’t an Auror anymore.” Harry shrugged at that but instantly regretted it. Everything was slowly starting to hurt more and more, and it was close to unbearable. 

“But…?” Draco started again and Harry interrupted.

“Draco, please be a dear and be quiet, my head is pounding” Harry smiled as he watched a blush slowly spread up the pale neck and dust the cheeks. 

“Fine” Draco mutter after a few seconds but it was barely a whisper. 

“Thanks” Harry closed his eyes despite the fact that he still wanted to watch the blush.   
=======================

Harry woke again and sighed. He was getting tired of waking up in strange places. He glanced around to see that he was in a very cozy living room. There was even a small fore place. He rolled his head to one side as Draco trotted into the room, drying his hands with a small towel. The blond gave a tentative smile before he sat down. 

“Some medical care” Harry wheezed, but gave him a nudge to show he didn’t really mean it. Draco gave him a stern glare that reminded him a little too much of Professor McGonagall. The blond suddenly reached over and pulled what was left of Harry’s shirt off. 

“Come on you” Draco snapped as he scooped Harry up again. Harry for his part tried to wiggle away so he could stand but the skinny blond was actually quite a lot stronger then he looked. He was carried out the door that Draco had come from, which led to a hallway but Harry was too busy pouting at the fact that he was being carried to pay much attention. Draco turned suddenly and they were in what honestly looked like fancy muggle bathroom, but with a large tub that was filled with green tinted water. 

“Wait wait wait!!” Harry scrambled at the man but he was dropped into the steaming water. It didn’t burn his wounds like he thought it would. He resurfaced and splashed as much water as he could at Draco. 

“Hey” Draco threw up his hands to block his face but it didn’t matter. Harry snickered at the annoyed look he made. 

“Sorry but you deserve that” Harry bit his lip as he tried to hold in his laughter. Draco huffed at him before he leaned over and started to examine Harry’s wounded shoulder. Harry glanced down and saw it actually looked less red. “What is this stuff?” Harry ran his hand trough the water and popped a few bubbles that had formed. 

“Water. You might have heard of it but by the smell of you, maybe not” Draco flashed a smirk before stepping back. Harry felt his eyes widen. He was used to the sarcasm from the Slytherin but he didn’t miss the quick glance down Harry Draco did before pulling back. He felt his own blush lighting up his face at the thought of Draco checking him out while he was naked in the tub. 

“But really” Harry managed to squeak out. 

“It’s a bit of a natural remedy I made. Since werewolf bites can’t be healed magically, only with time, I found a way to speed the time up” Draco sat on a small bench that Harry never noticed and started to dry off.

“That’s really cool… you’re hurt!” Harry suddenly noticed a blood stain on the mans lower back. 

“Oh yeah. That…it’s not that bad. It was just the stag that I ate” Draco figited in his seat but he noticed Harry flinch. “What?”

“Nothing, I can tell you later but right now you need to take care of yourself. Why didn’t you do it sooner?” Harry tried to ignore Dracos dinner choice last night and more on the blood stained wound. 

“It’s fine, it just got me with its horns” Draco started to protest but Harry had already reached over. In a very un dignified struggle, Harry pulled the blind into the tub with him. 

“You are impossible! I’m still dressed” Draco snapped at him before peering over the side of the tub. “And you made a mess of my bathroom.” Draco sank back against his side of the tub and glowered at him.

“What?” Harry smiled innocently at him.

“Why aren’t you trying to kill me? I ruined your life! I turned you into a monster.” Draco stared at him incredulously and Harry felt his grin drop from his face. 

“Do you want me to hate you? Do you want me to kill you, to get back at you for biting me?” Harry studied the blonds face as he tried to think up an answer. 

“I don’t know” Draco ducked his head and frowned. 

“What do you remember?” this time Harry’s was frowning too.

“Everything seems so impossible. I attacked you, but then I carried you off to the little den I made.”

“You made that!” Harry clapped his hand over his mouth. He slowly lowered it and grinned, “Sorry, continue”

“Then I left. I have no idea why I left you there. Then the next night came and you weren’t awake so I hunted the stag. Then I heard you wake up and hide and I had to get you out. You smelled so good” Draco suddenly dropped his head back to rest on the back of the tub. “So good. I pulled the wall open and you tried to get pass.”

“I got pass, just not out” Harry corrected.

“Mhn…” Draco lifted his head to cock an eyebrow at him. 

“Sorry, no more interruptions” Harry made the motion of zipping his lips shut. 

“Anyway, then I pinned you down. Then you started to smell really, really, REALLY good. I wanted something that didn’t really make since to me at the moment but I guess my werewolf half did. Then I started licking and then I was over you, all ready and then I don’t know what happened… Did I… I mean, did you…?” Draco fell silent and Harry blinked. 

“You didn’t rape me Draco, You waited for me to make the final move.” Harry was shocked that Draco would think such a thing, but if he didn’t remember and how they woke up then…maybe. 

“I didn’t!” Draco was watching him like a he had just saved his life. 

“You didn’t. I consented, I swear by it Draco” Harry found himself smiling as the blonds face lit up, but he wasn’t ready for what happened next. Draco lunged across the tub and flattened himself against Harry, sending water everywhere and kissing him senseless. Harry kissed back, sinking down and spreading his legs to make room. 

“Wait” Draco suddenly pulled back. Harry moaned at the loss but didn’t try anything. 

“Hgn” Harry grunted as Draco sat back, both panting heavily. 

“You are still wounded. My potion will only do so much and I don’t want to hurt you any more then I already have” Draco seemed pained to say it, seeing at there was lust in his eyes but there was also a seriousness that Harry knew he could never crack. 

“Fine, but we will pick up on that later. Hopefully more then once, but for now….” Harry stood and clambered out. He took his time to find a towel and Draco didn’t offer up where they were kept. Once he found one and wrapped it around himself. “How about we get some dinner? My treat?” Harry bit his lip, nervous on how Draco would respond on a relationship with him that wasn’t just sex. 

“You mean it? You’re not trying to humor me or make me feel less like an ass for biting you.” Draco clambered out of the tub as well and didn’t seem bothered about covering his floor with puddles anymore. 

“First of all, you can bite me anytime baby.” Harry flashed a wink and Draco snickered. “Second of all, yes I do mean it. I want to have something with you, but something more than just sex” he shuffled his feet, which were starting to get cold. Draco walked over and pressed a kiss, this time on his cheek.

“Yes to dinner, but I get to cook it after I bandage you up” 

“Deal”


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco were chill'n when Hermione caught up with them, and explanations where given. (Shorter and final chapter)

Harry slumped in the couch and snuggled next to the Draco. Neither of them were wearing shirts, Harry because he was still recovering and Draco cause it was his house. Harry yawned but was promptly shushed. Harry didn’t mind. On TV, which he was surprised Draco even knew what one was, there was a cooking show. After the dinner Draco made last night, Harry didn’t care that he got shushed if Draco kept making him food. As the woman chopped some peppers, Harry started to doze. He jerked awake as the TV shut off. Draco clapped a hand over his mouth but the person was already walking into the room and Harry recognized her. 

“Hermione!” Harry squeaked as he smacked Dracos hand away. 

“How did you get here?” Draco snarled softly and Harry smacked his arm again. “Sorry but it is a great question. I worked my ass off to keep my home a secret” 

“Yeah, how did you found me so fast?” Harry stood but his legs tangled in a blanket and he fell back down, right on to Draco’s lap. Harry wobbled for a second and almost fell to the floor when Draco snatched him up. 

“Ugh, about time you two do it” Hermione walked over and leaned against another chair. 

“Uh…how did you?” Harry murmured softly through his embarrassment but Hermione was already off. 

“So Draco Malfoy, I know for a fact that you are a werewolf. That massive bite mark on Harry’s shoulder that looked over a day old means he is now one too, way to go. That means he is now one too. I also know that you are the supplier of wolfsbane potion to several werewolfs in the near city. Which brings me to my question, why is it that you went full wolf on the last full moon?” She had the same look on her face as she did that first year when they were almost killed by Fluffy. 

“You are very intimidating when you want to be” Draco leaned back as Hermione strengthened her glare. 

“Wait! You could have been normal, and none of that could have happened!” Harry growled, trying to keep his temper but not doing it so well at it. Draco stared at Harrys lap considering he couldn’t stare at his own. 

“Just let me explain, please” Draco spoke so softly that Harry wasn’t sure if Hermione heard him. “There was a new bite victim, she’s twelve and needed the potion. I was the last resort for an extra potion before the first full moon, but I didn’t have any extra so I gave her mine” 

Harry listened to the tale and felt his heart break. He was in shock. He didn’t know that the blond had changed so much. There was exhaustion in his eyes as he spoke, and sadness. 

“I’ve been experimenting on a potion that will work better but it didn’t seem to result in a….” Draco suddenly frowned. “Maybe it did make a tad difference this last go around”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned but Draco raised his eyebrows and it clicked. Even though Draco didn’t have the proven potion, he was still partially conscious. 

“What do you mean Draco?” Hermione jerked him out of his thoughts, and nearly gave him a heart attack. She was watching them with a faint smirk on her face. Harry sighed and buried his face in Dracos neck. 

“How about some dinner?” Draco wasn’t having it though. Harry was flipped over and placed on the couch. Harry watched as the blond fled to the kitchen. 

“Nice ass, ass” Harry snapped after him before he remember Hermione. ”Sorry” He flashed a weak grin at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“How much does it hurt?” Hermione walked over and dropped onto the couch next to him. “Oh, you two didn’t do it on the couch right?” 

“No we haven’t” Harry felt a strange giggle try t escape. He never thought he would talk about shagging Draco, especially with Hermione, one of his oldest friends. 

“Good” Hermione relaxed and reached forward. She moved his head to one side so she could have a closer look at his neck. She then lifted his arm and examined the scratches. He shifted around in discomfort. It still hurt slightly when he lifted his arms. 

“Can I put my arm down?” Harry complained, trying to ignore the painful twitches from his muscles. 

“Yeah, but they are healing really well” Hermione dropped his arm and gave it a pat. 

“Draco put something on them” Harry slumped down in the couch again, he was still exhausted. 

“What, like something he made?” Hermione narrowed her eyes again but Harry realized he didn’t care. The shock of her showing up and being examined had zapped all the energy he had. 

“Yeah” Harry closed his eyes and felt a wave of coldness wash over him. He peeked open one to see Hermione had her wand pointed at him, “Find what you wanted?”

“Well, you haven’t had any sort of spell placed on you to make you sleep with Draco” Hermione tucked her wand away and gave him a small smile. Before she said anything though Draco popped his head back in. 

“Dinner?” Draco popped his head back into the living room. Harry scrambled to his feet and made his way to the kitchen but his legs felt wobbly. Half way across the room he met Draco, who pulled his arm over a shoulder and helped him the rest of the way to the kitchen. Hermione trailed behind them and they all sat at a small table. Harry didn’t even know what it was that Draco cooked, just something with some really delicious noodles. He didn’t talk, just ate the food. It was gone too fast and he shoved the bowl away. He might have ate too fast cause his stomach was starting to ache so he let his head drop to the table. 

“Is he asleep?” Hermione asked suddenly.

“No idea” Draco spoke through his own yawn and there was the sound of chairs moving. Harry felt his dish lifted away and the sound of them in the sink. 

“What are you going to do now Draco” Hermione whispered, but Harry heard her. There was a long pause before Draco answered, which made Harry lightheaded his heart was pounding so hard.

“I know it seems strange but I know I love Harry, and I have for a while now. But I bit him, I’ve ruined his life. How can he even stand me after that?” Draco was near tears as he spoke but he kept going when Hermione tried to interrupt. “I don’t know how I can make it up to him.”

“How about cook me dinner for the rest of my life” Harry smiled as he snapped open his eyes to see them both jump. 

“But….” Draco stuttered out, a pink tinge on his cheeks. Harry snickered softly as he watched. 

“Harry, are you really sure about this?” Hermione waved her hand at him to draw his attention away from the blond.

“Of course” He turned to her and blinked. “Who else am I going to love?”

“Ginny?” Hermione shot back so fast even she looked surprised, “What are you going to tell her?”

“Well considering she and I haven’t gotten back together since the war, and the fact that she still gets a little star-y eyed around me, nothing. I don’t want a partner who loves the boy who lived”

“Ah, but she…” Hermione started to speak but stopped. 

“Draco isn’t going to do that” Harry stood and walked over to lean against the counter next to Draco. 

“No” Draco didn’t take his eyes off him when he spoke. Harry glanced at Hermione but she looked tired. 

“Are you going to stay here a little longer?” 

“Yeah, I don’t feel up to going anywhere yet” 

“A few more days and you’ll feel up for anything?” Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Anything?” Harry waggled his eyebrows but then blushed. 

“I’m still here Harry, you nasty” Hermione snapped. “I’m going to tell everyone that you are alive and a werewolf, but you got to break the news to yourself about you two. I’ll give you two days to recover before I send Ron. I will not break this news to Ginny, that you have to do yourself but remember she will probably try to find you to help you”

“Got it” Harry sighed. He did love her, just not the way she wanted him too. He glanced up to see that Hermione had left and Draco was watching him. 

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Would you have asked that on that…eventful night?” Harry smirked but Draco blinked at him. “Draco, I’m positive about this.”

“The question still stands, how can I make it up to you?” Draco stepped closed and pressed his forehead against Harrys.

“First, as I said, make me dinner” Harry smiled but he saw that it wasn’t working. “And if that isn’t enough, I think of something more….” He left it blank and leaned in for a deep kiss before pulling the blond closer with one hand on his arse and the other brushing the front.

“I didn’t know that you had such a dirt mind” Draco panted but Harry knew he had broken through.

“You’ll figure out how true that is soon enough,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want. XP


End file.
